


Fears

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Inside out [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: What do some of them fear? A look at the unmentioned Boggarts





	1. Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy has a rather unexpected worst fear.

Draco stood in front of the chest. It was slightly ajar. He needed to pass this exam, he knew, lest he disappointed his father. Hesitating, he finally climbed into the chest. Inside stood Lucius Malfoy, staring at him with an impassive stare. 

"Father?" Draco addressed him, nervously

Lucius Malfoy remained rooted in that same spot, unblinking.

It was then that Draco realized one very important thing.

Well, three, actually.

Lucius Malfoy had no ears, and no hands. His father's eyes were glazed over. And he stared at Draco, unblinking and unmoving.

Draco screamed.


	2. Fleur Delacour & Nymphadora Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is grand, but also terrible.

She didn't know what possessed her to do this. Perhaps it was curiosity. But now, here she was. The cabinet door opened with one flick of her wand, and a man stepped out, looking at her with manic eyes. Except this was no ordinary man. 

It was Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf who made a game out of his craving for flesh. A game to see how many people he could bite. How many people's lives he could ruin.

Fleur took an unconscious step back, shaking like a leaf as he advanced upon her. She didn't hear the door opening, or the sound of the footsteps approaching.

But she did feel an arm wrap around her.

"Riddikulus!" a strong voice said

And Fenrir Greyback tripped, one foot stuck in the hole in the ground. There was a laugh and he poofed out of existent.

"It's all right." a soothing voice assured her

"You can see him too?" Fleur turned to look at Tonks

"Of course." the older woman smiled "He harmed those we love, after all."

And Fleur had to admit this was true.


	3. Peter Pettigrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His true fear is much different than most people would assume.

Contrary to popular belief, Peter didn't fear his Master, nor did he fear his old friends. Oh, he used to, once upon a time. 

But on that night in the graveyard, everything changed.

And now, he was facing his new boggart.

A young, smiling man of seventeen years old.

This particular young man had been there in the graveyard too. And he, Peter Pettigrew, stole his whole life away from him.

He didn't even know his name. All he knew him as was 'the spare'.

Something to be discarded and never looked upon again.

The boggart moved towards him. The spare kept smiling.

And Peter Pettigrew cowered.


	4. Barty Crouch Sr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some boggarts could speak their mind.

It was a long, grueling day of work. A boggart had broken loose in the Ministry HQ, and many people were running around, trying to catch it. Crouch Sr. wasn't one of them. 

The door opened slightly, and someone stepped in. Crouch looked at the intruder, and froze on the spot.

It was Winky.

"What are you doing here, Winky?" the demanded, exasperated

"Winky bad." Winky said "Winky disobeyed her master during the Quidditch World Cup. But Master bad too. Master punished Winky beyond all reason. Master fired Winky."

Crouch stared at his former house-elf with disbelief. Why was she so bold? She wasn't supposed to be. House-elves weren't supposed to be this bold.

"But Winky isn't the only one Master had mistreated, is she?" Winky said softly "Winky knows his secret. How he was a failure as a parent."

"Please don't....." Crouch begged

This was one thing he didn't want to hear.

"How he alienated his own son. How he threw him into Azkaban." Winky continued mercilessly "How he used Imperius curse on him."

Crouch buried his face into his hands.

"Master only cares about his reputation, even if the price he needs to pay are those closest to him. Master deserves this pain." Winky concluded

And Crouch didn't even have the strength to utter the counter-spell. Because he knew that what Winky said was true. All of it.


End file.
